


Bathtub Tricks

by maldon_sel



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Fingerfucking, Nonbinary Apprentice (The Arcana), Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Tongue Piercings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maldon_sel/pseuds/maldon_sel
Summary: She wore a pale pink, sheer bathrobe with beautifully embroidered flowers and vines and lustrous gold trim, tied with a red belt. The sheerness of the fabric made it easy to see what was underneath, and the apprentice blushed furiously. “See something you like?” Portia winked.~~Or, Portia and the apprentice have sex in the bath, inspired by the bath scene from book 13. The apprentice is nonbinary and uses they/them pronouns, and I use gender neutral language for them like chest, arousal, and hole.
Relationships: Apprentice/Portia Devorak, Portia Devorak/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Bathtub Tricks

Portia didn’t seem nervous at all to get undressed in front of the apprentice; but for them, it was another story. They tried to politely avert their eyes and slip on the light bathrobe Portia had given them as she continued talking about the wonders of the baths. “The giants tubs here are so relaxing, and we definitely need a break from all the excitement. Oh I can’t wait to use all this fancy stuff Auntie Tasya left for us!” she exclaimed, grinning. “Ready to hop in?”

The apprentice finished tying their robe and looked up, their focus instantly shifting to how good Portia looked. Her abundant red hair was free, cascading down her back in loose curls. She wore a pale pink, sheer bathrobe with beautifully embroidered flowers and vines and lustrous gold trim, tied with a red belt. The sheerness of the fabric made it easy to see what was underneath, and the apprentice blushed furiously. “See something you like?” Portia winked. They realized they had just been standing and staring for a minute like a fool.

“Oh, uh, yeah,” they stammered, “I mean, well, we should get in. Yeah.” They mentally facepalmed and approached the giant tub as Portia lowered herself into the water. It was perfectly hot, and they both sighed in pleasure as they settled onto the bench-like projections on opposite sides of the tub. “Wow, you weren’t lying about the relaxing bit,” the apprentice noted.

Portia leaned her head back against the ledge of the tub and closed here eyes. “Oh yeah. Isn’t it the best? It’s so good to come here after a long day.” She let out a contented hum, then abruptly opened her eyes and sat up. “I almost forgot!”

The apprentice had been mesmerized just watching Portia, but they were quickly shaken out of their trance. “What is it?” they asked, watching as she moved toward one corner of the tub.

“My favorite part!” she answered, “this tub has jets!”

“Jets?” the apprentice repeated. Portia flipped a small lever near the tub and somewhere a clunk happened, followed by bubbles. “Oh!” the apprentice said, realizing what she meant. There were jets that pumped air into the tub, making the whole surface bubble pleasantly. “This is awesome,” they grinned.

“Absolutely,” Portia agreed. She returned to her spot and settled back in. “Lately I haven’t had a chance to relax in here. We’ve been so busy!”

“Well I’m sorry to take you away from tub time,” the apprentice teased.

Portia closed her eyes and laughed brightly. “No, silly! It’s a good kind of busy. Every day since you came to the palace has been like another chapter in some amazing adventure book. And Ilya managed to get out alive! God, I’m so relieved.” The apprentice blushed at the praise.

“Me too. He really seems to get into trouble a lot.”

Portia rolled her eyes, looking exasperated. “That idiot doesn’t know how to look after himself.” Then, her face softened as she looked at the apprentice. “But thank you for helping me with everything. It made me feel so much better knowing you were by my side.”

The apprentice’s blush grew and they looked away shyly for a moment. “You’re welcome, any time,” they said sincerely. They fell into a companionable silence for a minute while the apprentice reflected on their relationship and Portia watched them contemplate.

Eventually, she broke the silence. “Want to try out some of these extra fancy bath products?” Portia offered.

“Oh definitely,” the apprentice replied with an excited expression. They both approached the basket that was overflowing with sponges, soap, body washes, shampoos, conditioners, salts, and oils. Unable to stop themself, the apprentice immediately reached out to squish the soft sponges while Portia started inspecting the soaps.

Portia sniffed a white, heart-shaped bar of soap with caramel colored swirls. “Mmm, this one smells like vanilla,” she said before holding it near the apprentice’s nose so they could smell it too. “It’s sweet, like you.” She smiled genuinely. “Do you want… d’you want me to wash you?” she asked, biting her lip.

Suddenly reminded of the situation and their close proximity, the apprentice’s heart started beating faster again. “U-uh,” they stuttered, once again losing their ability to speak eloquently because of Portia.

Ever the brave one, Portia didn’t backtrack. “Well, you’re always there for me. And I want to do something for you, to show you how much I appreciate you,” she explained, her gaze flitting between the apprentice’s eyes and their lips. They were so close, the apprentice couldn’t help but do the same. They couldn’t tear their eyes away from Portia’s soft lips and the way she worried the bottom one between her teeth.

The apprentice’s mouth went dry. They swallowed, then nodded. “Yeah, that… that sounds nice.” Their heart was about to beat out of their chest and the tension between them was thick.

Portia grabbed a soft sponge and dipped it in the water to wet it before rubbing the vanilla soap on it, working up a nice lather. “Turn around and I’ll get your back,” she instructed. The apprentice quickly followed orders and sat facing away from Portia. They almost shivered in anticipation. “Take off your robe,” she added. They discarded their sheer bathrobe and then felt the sponge being rubbed over their shoulders and upper back. It was like a gentle massage. Growing a bit more relaxed, they let out a sigh of pleasure. Portia finished up their back and proceeded to move the sponge over their collarbone. “You can lean against me,” she offered, voice low and breathless near their ear. The apprentice slowly leaned back against her and felt her soft breasts press up against them, causing them to quietly gasp. Portia had removed her bathrobe too. A jolt of arousal raced through their core. Portia trailed the sponge over their chest, coming tantalizingly close to their nipples, but hesitating just a bit. “Is this okay?” she checked.

“Yes, please,” the apprentice begged, breathing heavily. Portia finally moved the soft sponge over their nipples. “Ah!” they exclaimed, reaching down to grip one of Portia’s thighs which were resting on either side of them. They turned slightly to kiss Portia deeply. She moaned and cast the sponge aside, replacing it with her hands. She caressed their slippery, soapy chest and rubbed their hard nipples, eliciting desperate whines from them. They could feel Portia’s nipples harden against their back as well. She broke the kiss to move down the apprentice’s neck, sucking and leaving hickeys in her wake. The apprentice moaned, “please, Portia, I need your fingers in me.”

They felt her smile against their neck. “Yes, right away,” she said cheerfully. Leaving her left hand to play with the apprentice’s nipple, she trailed her right hand down to find their arousal. She rubbed two fingers on either side, not actually touching yet, making them whine. After a minute of the apprentice thrusting their hips into nothing but water, trying to get some contact, Portia relented and placed the bottom of her palm against the apprentice’s throbbing need while her fingers pushed inside them. They turned their head to capture her in another searing kiss, but quickly broke it when overtaken by gasps and moans. Then, Portia got an idea. “I want to show you something,” she said, grinning.

“Wh-what is it?” the apprentice panted, almost able to speak coherently since Portia’s hands had stilled.

“Sometimes, when I’m in here alone,” Portia said, biting her lip again, “I like to use the jets to get off. Do you want to try it out? I could help you.”

Intrigued and barely able to think of anything other than getting off, the apprentice replied, “yes, please.”

Portia moved them over to a jet and had them sit facing it. “Get in front of it and open your legs, here,” she instructed, positioning them in the right spot.

“Oh!” the apprentice cried out as the jet pushed water against their clit. Portia brought one hand back to the apprentice’s nipples. “Oh my god! Yes!”

Portia grinned devilishly. “Are you ready for my fingers?”

The apprentice nodded frequently. “M-hmmmm,” was all they could get out. Portia moved her other hand underneath them from behind so that the jet could continue hitting the right spot with a perfect pressure unobstructed. She slipped her fingers back into their hot core and started thrusting. They let out little cries at every thrust, each one a bit louder than the last. Encouraged by their repeated exclamations, Portia fucked them harder, fingers moving in an out of their hole with more speed, pulling more noises out of them. “Ah! Hah! Haah! Hnnnn! Yes, Portia, fuck! Me! Oh!”

“You’re so cute when you’re getting fucked by my fingers,” Portia said, panting, “I love it.” The apprentice moaned louder at her praise and slamming themself down harder onto Portia’s hand. Their stuttered cries evolved into continuous noise as they got closer. Bouncing on Portia’s fingers meant they kept shifting away from the area of the jet’s pressure and then back again, at an increasingly rapid pace. Each time Portia thrusted into them and they pressed down on her fingers to get fucked as deeply as possible, the jet hit their arousal with just the right amount of pressure to almost send them over the edge. Realizing that they were moving around a lot, Portia used her free hand to tightly hold the apprentice in place, resulting in their throbbing arousal getting pummeled by the pressure without respite.

“Oh god, oh fuck, you’re gonna make me cum!” The apprentice yelled, right before cumming hard with a shout and writhing violently in Portia’s grasp. After a moment, she carefully pulled her fingers out and moved them away from the jet as they panted. They sat with their back against the edge of the tub and Portia climbed onto their lap.

“How was that?” she asked, grinning.

“I think I just died and travelled to another realm,” they said between breaths, grinning. Portia giggled, and her expression was a combination of pride and need. She started humping one of the apprentice’s legs, sliding her hot pussy up and down their thigh.

“It was so hot watching you cum,” Portia said, breathless, “I’m so wet right now, I need you.”

The apprentice was glad to return the favor. They began to gently tease her nipples and suck on her neck as she humped their thigh, eliciting needy little whines from her lips. “I really want to eat you out,” they said against her neck, punctuating the sentiment with a small lick so that she could feel their tongue piercing.

“Oh my god, yes, please,” Portia replied, humping their leg a little more frantically.

They paused their ministrations to grab some towels. “Can you sit on the edge of the tub for me? You can use these towels so it’s more comfy.” Portia nodded and took the towels, moving to sit on the edge of the tub. The apprentice sat between her legs and started kissing up her thighs, hearing pleasurable sighs in response. Once they reached her vulva, they gave a long lick at the juncture of her outer lips and her inner thigh. She squirmed in anticipation.

“You tease!” she accused, though not looking unhappy. The apprentice chuckled and started to go down on her in earnest. They licked slowly from just under her entrance up to her inner lips, taking some time to appreciate them. They ran their tongue and the ball of their jewelry in upward strokes just inside her inner lips. Portia whined. The apprentice brought her inner lips into their mouth and gently sucked, then, once releasing them, trailed their hot tongue up toward her clit. They licked gently on either side of her clit, their jewelry rubbing slightly against it. “Please, more, I need more,” she panted, rocking her hips against them. Finally they licked her clit directly, making her let out a short but loud moan. The contrast between the softness of their tongue and the hardness of the metal ball running over her clit at a steady pace brought her closer and closer to the edge. The apprentice then started to suck on her clit, and while their tongue was a little restricted like that, they were still able to rub it back and forth on her clit in minute strokes. The little strokes of their tongue combined with their sucking lips made Portia keen and quiver, nearly crashing over the edge.

The apprentice paused for a moment and she made a small disappointed noise. “Do you want my fingers as well?” they asked.

Portia nodded frantically. “Yes, yes! I’m so close!” The apprentice wasted no time and went back to sucking on her clit, but this time, they slipped one finger and then a second into her wet core. She was dripping all over their fingers and had already soaked their face, but she seemed to keep gushing. The apprentice fucked her slow and steady with their fingers and alternated between licking and sucking. A few moments later, Portia’s moans came to a crescendo and another wave of her fluids washed over their fingers and mouth. She rode her orgasm to its end and then stilled, breathing heavily. The apprentice took their mouth away and slowed their hand, ready to pull out. “Wait,” Portia said, between breaths, “I want your fingers to stay in me, I want to go again if that’s okay with you.”

The apprentice smiled. “Absolutely.” They took a moment to admire her beauty. She was leaning back a bit, using her arms to prop herself up. Drops of water slowly dripped from her hair onto her chest, following some invisible path down her soft breasts and tummy. She was flushed and her eyes were bright. “You’re gorgeous,” the apprentice said.

Portia giggled. “You’re not so bad yourself. You can keep going now, and this time I want it faster.” She bit her lip then sighed when the apprentice started moving their fingers again. In and out, they gradually picked up the pace. “You,” she began, “you can use your tongue faster this time too.” The apprentice readily obeyed, replacing their tongue on her clit. They quickly worked her up again with faster and faster thrusts and licks, and soon Portia was bucking wildly into their fingers and mouth. The apprentice moaned against her, lost in the way their fingers disappeared into her wet center and how her walls squeezed them tight. They pressed their tongue harder against her and starting moving it around in circles. Portia groaned in pleasure and thrust frantically onto their fingers. “Fuck, fuck, I’m gonna cum again!” Portia yelled, shaking and gushing once more. Eventually her hips slowed and the apprentice pulled out. Portia caught her breath and then smiled at them, saying, “you’re amazing.”

The apprentice chuckled. “I think you’re amazing too.” Portia cupped their cheek affectionately, then made a face, realizing how wet and sticky she had made them. They laughed at her face and said, “it’s okay, we’re already in the bath. Maybe now we can get clean, though I kind of want to go again…”

“Yeah,” Portia agreed dreamily. Suddenly, she sat up straight. “Wait, oh my gosh, we’ve been in here for so long! The masquerade- this was just going to be a quick break!”

“Oh shoot!” The apprentice said, wide-eyed. “Let’s clean ourselves up quickly and go rejoin everyone!” They washed up, dried off, and put their clothes back on. “Think anyone will be suspicious?”

Portia grinned. “I don’t know, we have been gone for a long time, and I look much more relaxed than what a simple bath can do.” Then she stood on her tip toes and kissed the apprentice. “But I don’t care. Let them speculate. You make me happy,” she added, and the apprentice blushed. Then Portia said, “and plus, you’re so good, I wouldn’t even care if you fucked me in front of everyone.”

“Portia!!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic ever! I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a kudos if you did, and I'd love to hear any comments!


End file.
